


Earth Bound

by yandongie



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandongie/pseuds/yandongie
Summary: The supernatural world is a complex one.For a long time, the only supernatural beings that existed were Angels. Let loose amongst the Humans to observe their lifestyles and feedback on their evolution. But Lucifer wanted children of his own to roam alongside the Humans. Survival meant that the Angels had to make allies with these beings because, now, they were the unnatural.Now with all Supernatural creatures happily living on Earth, they learn to live like fellow humans.**Relationship tags updated as chapters are updated.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA, Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok
Kudos: 14





	1. Earth Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work within the Pentagon fandom after being a fan for a while now, I haven't wrote and published anything for over a year so it kind of feels like coming back home but with a new group! But I still love the supernatural world of course, nothing changed that much.
> 
> Dreamcatcher is not within the introduction but still play a huge part within the story.
> 
> This is just a short introduction so I hope you enjoy and see you next chapter!
> 
> ~ yandongie

The supernatural world is a complex one.

For a long time, the only supernatural beings that existed were Angels. Let loose amongst the Humans to observe their lifestyles and feedback on their evolution. But Lucifer wanted children of his own to roam alongside the Humans. Survival meant that the Angels had to make allies with these beings because, now, they were the unnatural.

  
Now with all Supernatural creatures happily living on Earth, they learn to live like fellow humans.

★

Jinho rarely interacted with supernatural beings growing up, being a human, he wasn’t surround by other species. Werewolves, vampires, demons, it all went over his head especially since his parents always warned him to be careful when making friends with children at school, you never know who they could be. It wasn’t until he met Hongseok that he was really thrown into this new world and now Jinho’s best friend and boyfriend are both different creatures and yes, he likes telling his parents how oh-so-violent they are.

★

Hwitaek didn’t fully understand his species till he lost his grandmother at 10 years old. The shadow of death hanging on his shoulders 24/7 can take a toll on a person but as he has grown, he’s learned to control it. Sometimes by just telling the spirits to ‘piss off’ just so he didn’t scream the windows out. Learning that the same grandmother he lost was also a Banshee, gave him comfort when figuring out his powers. The days he feels human, he likes to think Grandma Lee is diverting the spirits to leave him alone. Although, screaming any time you sense death is hard to explain to your human boyfriend.

★

The upside to being a werewolf is growing up within a pack. Hongseok was always going to be a sociable creature and heading off to University with a few other members of his pack was exciting. He spent most of his childhood in animal form, safely in the pack hideout within the forest, barely interacting with humans. He never believed in love at first sight until he met Jinho, and boy, the fact he fell hard for a human was a new experience. Luckily, his pack always cheers their family on, human or not.

★

Hyojong always had a fascination with the supernatural creatures around them, just like his parents. Poking at his friend’s fangs or wanting to give his wolf friends pets, he loved all of them. His family kept books upon books on these different species, even opening a Doctor’s office to specifically help them. He always wanted to be apart of that other world, being a human was so boring. At least he can live that supernatural life through his partner who can sometimes be just as loud as him.

★

Shinwon loves his pack, he really does. Sometimes he can give into his animal nature and that has cost him friends, he’s only going to University because of the other wolves his age is, and it would please the pack. He just hopes to god he doesn’t run into his old friend, he may just tag along with the pack members or venture off by himself.

★

Being a demon is rough. Unlike other supernatural creatures who can hide who they are, Changgu cannot hide the black glow in his eyes. Luckily, his upbeat nature is why people trust him, knowing he is nothing like the family he comes from. Heading to University with his best friend is a dream come true, and even though they’re an odd duo, Changgu can’t wait for all his friends to be in one place and become the big social group he has dreamed of.

★

Falling down to Earth 5 years ago was the best decision Yanan made. He always wanted to follow his peers and ancestors before him to have the opportunity to live on Earth, and even though they don’t have the same reasons anymore, Yanan longed for it. Now, he is here with a best friend in an unlikely species heading to University, he was ready to put his human people-skills to the test. He just wants to meet a fellow Angel, so he doesn’t feel so out of place.

★

Hyunggu loves the gifts he was born with. Growing up within an immensely powerful Clan, Hyunggu didn’t have time to find shame in what they did. He knows Humans like the back of his hand, fitting in with University social groups will be a hoot. Maybe he can find a good-hearted guy who will see past the fangs and not run away.

★

Yuto very rarely connects to his animal side, his parents always stuck to their human form, shifting to their true Bakeneko form only when needed. Although he cannot control his eyes, changing with any of his moods and the sparks that fly when anyone touches his hair. He’s worried that when he heads off to University by himself and adapts a roommate, it may unnerve them when he shifts to sleep. Mostly for comfort but also easier to escape from any danger. It is a good thing his roommate was just as weird as he was.

★

Wooseok was worried about venturing outside the Coven. Human’s are fickle and always found his abilities strange but being thrown into regular society is made easier with his other members by his side. Rooming with strange guy who is obsessed with his powers made him feel accepted and stumbling, literally, upon his new-found-boyfriend who isn’t Human either, makes him think that University might be a good idea after all.


	2. Maybe It's Not That Hard Making Friends

Changgu always encouraged Yanan to make other friends, so prompting him to sign up to the International Student Support Group when they got their offers was done with love. Yanan knew it would only get more encouraged since they found out they were room sharing.

“I still can’t believe it! The Demon and the Angel, out causing chaos once again!”  
“Changgu, we’re not a superhero duo.”  
“We could be. Although I don’t know how many people would trust a Demon to save them, but always expect the unexpected.”  
Yanan laughs as he takes the stairs two by two whilst Changgu jogs up behind him. They walk towards the entrance of the Student Support floor, a brown-haired female stands at the entrance of the International Support door with a clipboard, her pastel pink dress making her stand out against the black wall, smiling at everyone who walks by.  
“Right off you go, Hongseok and I will be down in the cafeteria. See you later!” Changgu bumps shoulders with his best friend before heading back down the stairs. Yanan rolls his eyes before heading towards the girl.

As he gets closer, he sees a name badge attached to her left side.  
“Hi! I’m Sana, are you here for the International Student Support Group?”  
“Yes I am.”  
“Great, can I have a look at your Student Card?” Yanan takes his wallet out of his back pocket and hands over his sparkling new Student Card he was given this morning when he enrolled.  
“Yan An.” She scans down her list and grins when she seems to find his name, emphasising drawing a tick. “Do you prefer Yanan or An?”  
“Yanan’s great.”  
“Splendid! Take a seat anywhere inside, the meeting will start shortly.”  
“Thanks Sana.”

The Angel takes a seat on one of the bright yellow three-seaters, taking his phone out to pass the time. He slowly felt the room fill up and someone sit themselves next to him, he looks up and see the same golden aura as his own.  
“Hello.” Her voice is soft, a typical trait of Angels.  
“Hi.” Yanan puts his phone away and smiles. “I’m Yanan.”  
“Handong, it’s nice to finally meet another Angel. We seem exceedingly rare.”  
“We really do-”  
They were interrupted by a woman standing next to Sana, looking around the round at all the new students.

“Thank you for all coming today. I’m Amber, assistant leader for the International Student Support Group. I know move in day is stressful which is why we decided to hold it. It’s a good time to take a break, meet fellow students like yourself, and relax. We will be sending out official sign up emails. With these, you will be invited to social events we hold and language events if any of you struggle. For the next hour, we will be serving refreshments and we encourage to interact with each other. Just enjoy your time here. Thank you.”

“What dorm building are you in?” Handong asks, slightly turning her body towards him.  
“I, what about you?”  
“J, we’re right next to each other. Hey, there’s a welcoming party this weekend a mutual friend of mine is holding. You should come, meet some people, bring your roommate.”  
“Sounds fun, can I get your number?”  
Handong tilts her head and begins to eye him wearily. Yanan, upon hearing his own bluntness, starts spluttering before clearing his throat.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I meant as a friend, purely friend reasons and the fact that social media still very much confuses me.”  
Handong laughs and gets her own phone out. Yanan gets her number into his phone and she gets his. “Sometimes human stuff is still difficult, but we’ll get there. I can show you sometime.”

They continue to chat for the rest of the meeting, Angel stuff, studies, other life topics until Amber calls saying the meeting was over. They walk out of the room together, laughing about an old Angel inside joke. A short female grabs at Handong’s sides as the two Angels walk away from the door, the other Angel yelps and turns but her face softens when she sees who it is.  
“I thought you had left me for a guy then, do I need to be jealous or hasn’t he realised he’s barking up the wrong tree?” The black-hair female wraps herself around Handong and she laughs.  
“Don’t be silly Bora. This is Yanan, a fellow Angel. Yanan, this is my girlfriend Bora.” Bora gives Yanan a slow once over, her gaze making him uncomfortable, so he tries to look anywhere but at the intimidating female.  
“I wouldn’t blame you baby, he is attractive. Minji is waiting for us but it has turned cold outside. And since you didn’t take my advice to bring a jacket, you should wear mine.” Bora shifts off her leather jacket and puts it around her girlfriend’s shoulder. Yanan looks away at the intimate moment as Bora brushes the hair away from Handong’s face.  
“Dongie, can we keep him? He’s so cute, look how red his face is.”  
Yanan looks back at the couple, trying to keep his blush down as Handong’s softly hits Bora’s arm.  
“He’s not a pet! Anyway, we should go. We have to meet another friend. Let me know about the party! Text me whenever and ignore her, she flirts with everyone. See you later!”  
He bids them both goodbye and watches them walk off. Bora turns her head and winks at Yanan, although he is sure Handong saw because she starts laughing. He decides to head to the cafeteria.

He approaches his best friend who is sat with another male, he assumes is Hongseok.  
“Yanan! How did the meeting go?” He slides over a carton drink.  
“Good, I met another Angel and got her number.” He stabs the straw into the top, Changgu tilts his head in confusion.  
“I thought you bat for the other team?”   
Hongseok perks up.  
“I do, and so does she.”  
Hongseok bursts out laughing as realisation settles on Changgu’s face.  
“You must be Hongseok.” Yanan turns to the giggling male.  
“Yep! And you must be Yanan, Changgu talks a lot about you. It’s nice to finally meet.”  
“Likewise, are you the one dating Jinho?”  
Hongseok was about to reply but turns to punch Changgu on the arm, “I thought I told you not to tell anyone yet!”  
“It’s Yanan, he’s not exactly anyone.” The Demon rubs his arm, sulk on his face.  
“Oh, I’m sorry if I wasn’t meant to say anything.”  
“No, it’s okay! It is just early days and taking it slow, you know. Humans and Werewolves can still get weird looks. Who’s the other Angel you met?”  
“She’s great, from Chinese descent too. It was glad to bond, Angels are not very social beings, we don’t tend to hang in groups so having a friend like me will be nice. She said she would teach me how to use these god-damn social apps, seems like asking for new friend’s numbers is not a common occurrence anymore.”  
“I’ve shown you a million times! I am offended you are looking for help elsewhere.” Changgu cross his arms as he leans back in his chair. Yanan ruffles his friend’s hair, “Don’t get too jealous Changgu, wouldn’t want you to turn green.”  
Hongseok grins at the scene, “I think Yanan and I are going to be great friends.”  
“I hate you both.”  
“We love you too.”


	3. An Interesting Night

Yanan agreed to attend the party, asking if Changgu and Hongseok could tag along too. As the rest of the week progressed, he didn’t meet many other people. Some days he would grab lunch with Handong and Bora, ultimately finding out Bora was indeed a vampire. That explained the scary intimidation tactics, she was intense, and he was still a little scared of her. Most of the time he would hang out with Changgu and Hongseok, thus meeting Hongseok’s boyfriend, Jinho. Nice guy to hang around with, kept himself to himself like Yanan. They seem like a cute couple.

Hongseok’s dorm was also in J block, so when Handong invited him round to relax before the event, Changgu felt awkward about his new friends and went to see Hongseok.

“It’s a shame your demon friend didn’t come in, I think we would be great friends, but I’m excited you said yes! We can get drunk, get sexy, meet my friends-”  
“I don’t think that’s a selling point, B.” Handong shouts from the bathroom.  
“Yanan quite clearly like me, why wouldn’t he like my friends?” She pouts in the middle of her lipstick application, red cream covering her bottom lip.  
“Knowing there is going to be a clan of vampires roaming around scares me a little.” Yanan clutches at one of Handong’s cat-shape pillows.  
“You’ll be fine, they’re all shorter than you anyway. Plus, you can’t disappoint the princess.”  
“Stop calling Minji a princess.”

This mutual friend of Handong’s has her own house off campus where the party was being held. She also has a dorm room that she shares with Bora, just to feel like a regular student. Bora explained to Yanan before that she is a Mermaid, which he thought was pretty cool.  
“Dongie, she is a daughter of Poseidon, which technically makes her a princess. A fish princess.”  
Handong exits the bathroom and puts her make-up bag on her desk. “She also isn’t a fish.”  
“Tell me that next time you see her glowing pink fish tail.” Bora starts making fish gestures with her hands and face, Yanan can’t help but laugh. Handong shook her head and gave into a giggle.

The group met downstairs before heading off campus, Hongseok decided to stay back with Jinho and he might catch them before the end of the night.

With a royal rich family, comes a large house, and of course Minji was going to live in the biggest house of all. Why she was in University baffled anyone who came into contact with her. The group enter the grand house, pumping music that could be heard from streets away.  
“You must be Yanan! Handong has told me a lot about you, I’m glad you came!” The pink-hair princess approaches them, flinging herself to hug them all.  
“Who’s your friend?”  
“I’m Changgu, pleasure to meet you.” The Architect gave an award-winning smile that made Minji grinn, this is why Changgu has so many friends.  
“I’m Minji, and you’re both welcome in my home anytime!”

Yanan can see why Minji is so popular. She may be a princess, but that has nothing on the sweet, caring heart she has. Handong may have filled Minji in on Yanan, but Bora filled Yanan in on Minji.  
“Anyway, Bora knows where the alcohol is. Bathroom is first floor on the left, but between us, if that’s occupied, you have full consent to use my en-suite. It’s the bedroom on the second floor, it has a pink glow under the door. Just knock twice and it will open. Smoking area is out back and I think that’s all! Just enjoy yourselves and if you have any trouble with the vampires or werewolves, let me know. See you around!” Minji is then dragged away by a boy with equally pink hair as her own.

Yanan turns to find Handong and Changgu gone and Bora waving a clear up with brown liquid inside in front of his face.  
“Bora, I’m worried that I’ve put trust in you too quickly.”  
“It’s only alcohol! Handong told me that you’ve never had a drink but now you gotta experience it. I just wanna know if all Angels are teetotal like my Dongie.” Bora forces the cup into Yanan’s hand before turning on her heel and leaving the crowded area.

The Angel manoeuvres his way through the busy house and finds a quiet spot in the main room, back into a corner where two chairs are placed. He sits himself down and sniffs the odd liquid. He can just make out the sweetness of Coca Cola but there is another strong smell of a different liquid mixed within in.  
Yanan takes an apprehensive sip and instantly regrets it. What a vile drink, how can human’s do this for fun? Yanan doesn’t understand them.

He feels someone sit on the chair opposite him. Vampire, they give off the same aura as Bora. Yanan looks up at the stranger, who watches him intensely and curiously.  
“Whatcha drinking?” He wasn’t expecting the smooth velvet voice to come out from someone like them, the male is making Yanan nervous.  
“I have no idea, my friend gave it to me.” He leans over and takes the cup from the Angel, taking a brief swig. The male chuckles before handing the cup back.  
“Vodka and coke, I’m guessing this friend is Sua. Honestly, she’s evil.”  
“You’re apart of Bora’s clan?”  
“Well done Einstein. What’s your tipple normally?”  
“I haven’t touched alcohol before.”  
“Wow, she is eviller than I thought. Vodka is the worst to start with, you need something lighter. Fruity?”  
“I like fruity drinks I guess.”  
“Got it, Angel.”

The black-hair male disappears with the cup and came back within a matter of seconds. Same dark liquid.  
“Try this.”  
“I’m not sure about taking drinks from strangers. Not that you’re a bad stranger but you can never be too sure.”  
“You know Bora, she’s practically my sister, does that make it better? This will be way better than whatever she gave you.”  
Yanan takes the cup apprehensively.  
“You don’t have to drink it.”  
The Angel swirls the liquid in the cup before taking a nervous sip. This one was less strong and tastes like coconut. Yanan can deal with this but he may stick to normal soft drinks in the future. The boy stares at him, waiting on edge for his answer.  
“Better.”  
The Vampire grins before taking a sip of his own drink. “Coconut rum, so fancy giving me your name?”  
“Not until you give me yours.”  
The male laughs, “Kino.”  
“Your real name.”  
“You Angels are a smart species. Kang Hyunggu.”  
“Yanan.”  
Kino hums as he surveys Yanan, making him squirm. All these Vampires look at him like their next meal, when will he meet normal people. The look was cut short when someone jumps on Yanan’s back, making the tall male jump. Black hair takes up his vision and knows the female vampire has come to join them.  
“I like seeing my two favourite boys getting along.”  
“Miss Kim, you are an evil genius. Giving a first-timer Vodka? How is he to trust you again?” Kino chuckles as Bora sits herself on Yanan’s lap. He keeps one hand on his drink and the other on the arm of the chair, personal space just isn’t a thing with these people. Or maybe Bora in particular.  
“Mr Kang, you have to start on the hard stuff to get use to it! I thought my dear Yanan could handle it, but it is a shame. The real reason I’m hopping by is I came to give you a heads up that the wolves are here so keep an eye out. Hongseok isn’t here so no wolf apart from Yoobin and Siyeon is allowed near Handong or Yanan, capeesh?”  
The male vampire rolls his eyes, “I don’t know why Minji allows those vermin in here, all they do is break stuff and cause riots. Just a bunch of jocks that have no self-control.”  
Bora kicks Kino in the shin. “Hey, two of those vermin’s are still my friends. It’s just the males we don’t trust. Now, you two can go back to your wonderful conversation, I gotta find my baby.” Bora hops off Yanan’s lap and saunters away.

“Why do we need protecting from werewolves?” Yanan questions as Kino leads them into the kitchen.  
“Technically, you don’t. You could hold your own, however, the werewolves are dickheads and we hate them, and they don’t like Angels. Apart from Yoobin and Siyeon, who are close friends with Sua. The boys are the worst. Most of them aren’t even Alphas but you wouldn’t know with they act.” The Vampire shakes his head as he downs his drink and begins to pour another one. Yanan snaps himself out of the stare he fell into watching Kino down his drink to realise Changgu’s joined the two in the kitchen with Handong and Bora. Bora and Kino tap glasses before drinking.

The group watches the crowd as the large group of males walk into the main room.  
“You have got to be kidding me.” Changgu mumbles under his breath and distracts himself by reading the labels of the bottles in front of him.  
“What’s wrong?” Yanan bumps his arm.  
“I know one of those guys, I didn’t realise he was in that pack.”  
“We know Yoobin’s pack, have one of them caused shit with you? Do you need us to talk to him?” Bora scans the group, cracking her hands.  
“Not at all! We were friends back in high school and one day he just stopped talking to me and I still have no idea why.”  
“Can I beat him up?” Bora grins, Handong shakes her head.  
“You’re beating anyone up, baby.”  
“As long as he doesn’t see me, I’ll pretend I don’t see him.” Changgu pours himself another drink.

The night goes uneventful. Yanan spends a lot of time in the kitchen and watches his friends get drunker. Hongseok joins them at some point and hangs around with Changgu, keeping away from the rowdy pack. Now and again, Kino comes and hangs by him, running his hand up Yanan’s arm and checking he’s okay before disappearing into the crowds. Yanan feels himself blush every time it happens, he never thought he would be this affected by the male’s presence.

Eventually Yanan took to sit outside, there wasn’t many smokers out and he finds a spot next to the lake running through Minji's back garden. He spent at least 10 minutes by himself, sipping on his coke, alcohol-free.  
“Ducks!”  
Kino's voice turns from velvety smooth to something akin to a small child. The Vampire runs pass the Angel down to the lake, crouching right at the edge and staring at the three colourful ducks minding their own business. He begins to hiss at the animals, pulling faces and flashing his fangs.  
Yanan tilts his head as he watches the male. Kino has a childish grin on his face as he messes with the animals, one of the duck’s swims over to him and begins to snap at him, Kino continues to hiss. Yanan has never been hypnotised by anyone before, and he’s not too sure whether they’re his organic feelings or the Vampire’s abilities. Yanan snaps out of his stare when Minji’s voice echoes from the double back doors. “For god’s sake Kino, stop provoking the ducks!”  
Kino pouts but listens to her, standing and strolling past the tall male who was now watching the duck swim away.  
“Hope to see you around Angel.” And he heads inside.  
A shiver trail down Yanan’s spine. Did that one drink really go straight to his head?


	4. The Vampire Has Feelings

Alarm blares as Hyunggu pulls himself out of bed to shut off his phone. He slumps back into his pillows before gaining the motivation to sit up, noticing his empty room. Hongseok must have already left for the day. Trying to be like his roommate, he decides its not good practice to turn up late on his first day.

His first couple of lectures pass in a blur, more introductory talks than useful information. Hyunggu is sat twirling is pen when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

_Wooseok:_   
_Yo Kino! Me and Yuto are heading to get coffee in about 10 minutes, join us after your lecture!_

The Vampire fires back a quick text of confirmation and goes back to attempting to listen.

Hyunggu grabs his coffee and joins Wooseok and Yuto in the booth. The three of them have been connected by the hip since they were 15, so much that they couldn’t bear the thought of going to different Universities. Then Wooseok had to make Hyunggu a third wheel by asking Yuto out at the end of the year, at least he didn’t have to listen to more years of the Witch pinning over their friend. But now they are gross and Hyunggu wishes he wasn’t single in their presence.

“A little birdie told me that a certain Kang Hyunggu couldn’t leave an Angel alone this weekend. Care to explain?” Wooseok eyes him smugly as Hyunggu snarls.  
“I’m going to kill Bora, why does she have to tell Gahyeon everything.”  
“Bora and Gahyeon are sweet girls, please don’t kill them.” Yuto pipes up after taking a sip from his cup, Sport Science textbook open in front of him.  
“I was introduced to one of Handong’s friends, no biggie.” The Vampire shrugs, stirring his coffee.  
“No biggie? Sua said you wouldn’t leave him alone! I think someone has a crush.”  
“Okay, so he’s pretty.”  
“We’re going to need a description.”  
“How detailed? He’s tall, handsome, pure aura, amazing eyes, the most beautiful features, the softest voice, and when you compliment him, he goes all red, and I’m rambling. But this doesn’t mean I like him.” He points his spoon at his friend, accusingly.  
Wooseok and Yuto glance at each other.  
“Zip it, you two.”  
“Aww, Hyunggu. You’re so cute! You going to hang out with him again?”  
“I’ll be surprised if he remembers my name and not just as Bora’s vampire friend.”  
“Then do what you do best, befriend him.”  
“You say like it’s so easy to talk to cute people.” Hyunggu sulks, resting his check against his hand leaning on the table.  
“Well cute people like coffee, start there.” Yuto smiles towards the door. 

Hyunggu spins round and sees Yanan enter the shop, Changgu and Hongseok in tow.  
“You know, he is really cute.”  
“Damn, I can’t tell whether he’s actually beautiful or if that’s the Angel aura.” The couple gossip behind him, Hyunggu spins back to his friends before they clock eyes.  
“Guys can you stop looking at them.”  
“Why? Changgu and Hongseok are nice guys. And would you look at that-” Wooseok stares at Hyunggu as Yuto perks up.  
“Hongseok! Changgu! Great to see you both! Who’s your friend?”  
Of course Yuto would call them over. Hyunggu wishes someone would stake him.  
“Yuto, Wooseok! Glad to see you all again! Hey Hyunggu, almost didn’t see you there.”  
Yuto motions for the group of three to join them. Hyunggu scoots up and Yanan sits next to him. Changgu taking the seat next to Yanan and Hongseok shuffling next to Wooseok.  
Great.  
“Guys this is Yanan, Handong’s friend from the party. Yanan, these are my best friends, Yuto and Wooseok.” Hyunggu introduces, trying to distract himself from the fact that Yanan smells amazing.  
Yanan smiles nervously at the other two, red crawling into his cheeks. God, why is Hyunggu such a sucker for cute innocent guys.

Befriend him. Easy. Hyunggu talks to all sorts of people, at the party it was so easy.  
Friends.  
“So Yanan, we didn’t get to speak properly at the party. What are you studying?” Hyunggu turns his body towards the taller. Yanan plays with his coffee cup as he replies.  
“Criminology, what about you?”  
“I bet that’s fascinating! I’m studying English.” Hyunggu shrugs, this could be easier than he thought. Yanan gives him half a smile as he sits back, Hyunggu can tell his mind is whirring with thoughts and he could smell his nerves from a mile away.  
“Are you fluent in English?” Yanan eventually stutters out, Hyunggu’s pretty sure his heart stops beating.  
Well less than it normally does.   
“Nope, I wish I were but that’s why I choose to study it. Hopefully, it will help my language skills.” The Vampire can feel Yuto watching him, so he shuffles closer to Yanan but enough space to let the Angel breathe.  
“I bet you’re better than you let on.”  
“Just because you’re an Angel doesn’t mean you have to be so nice.”  
“We’re friends now, Hyunggu.” Yanan gives him a warm smile before his phone starts vibrating. Yanan grabs it and laughs.  
“I’ve gotta go, Handong needs some help with some Angel stuff. I’ll catch you guys later. Hopefully, we can hang out again Hyunggu.”  
Hyunggu watches as Yanan leaves.

“Man, you’ve got it bad.” Wooseok laughs, Yuto shushes his boyfriend as Changgu and Hongseok watch on.  
“Oh, shut up Wooseok.”  
“Wait, you like Yanan? As in Angel Yanan?” Changgu seems to catch up.  
“I don’t like him.”  
“You’re right, you’re in love.” Wooseok teases.  
Hyunggu retaliates by kicking him under the table.

“Did you make friends?”  
Yanan rolls his eyes as he sits himself at Handong’s desk. The fellow Angel sists cross-leg on her bed, books open in front of her. Her girlfriend and roommate gossip from Gahyeon’s bed.  
“I guess, we bumped into Hyunggu and his two friends.” Yanan blushes at Hyunggu’s name.  
When he woke after the party, he realised that is wasn’t the alcoholic drink that went to his head. Yanan doesn’t believe in love at first sight, as an Angel it was stupid to believe in something so human. But Hyunggu is different and all he can think about is his velvet voice and the way he danced with Bora, and his childish nature around the others.  
Changgu always use to speak of the future and falling in love, Yanan always thought he would end up with another Angel, not sat here pining over a Vampire.  
The world works in mysterious ways.  
“Wooseok and Yuto are great guys! Cute couple as well, maybe you can double date!” Gahyeon says, a little too happily from her spot cuddling into Bora.  
“I treated Hyunggu like I would treat my friend, despite my heart wanting to burst out of my chest.”  
“So, you do like him? I knew it! See, sometimes peer pressure is a good thing. That’s how you find out your friends are attracted to one another.”  
He could only keep his secret from Bora for so long. Damn it.  
“Bora, stop teasing him.”  
“Yes Dongie.” Bora pouts as she obeys her girlfriend.  
“Oh, I am so getting the lowdown from Wooseok later. I’ll find out if Hyunggu has the hots for our tall Angel here and then you will definitely have to set up a double date. Or maybe a Vampire-Angel date!” Gahyeon jumps off her bed, grabs her bag and heads out.  
“I have never known Witches before but Gahyeon scares me.” Yanan slides himself over to Handong’s bed and grabs one of the open textbooks.   
Bora watches after the Witch in admiration. “Yeah, she scares a lot of people but isn’t she just the cutest baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA! These last two weeks have been weird but now I'm back with a double upload! And hopefully back on schedule.  
> Hope you're all well!


	5. The Wolves Come Out At Night

Here they were again, sat in Minji’s living room however this time Yanan knew better and joins Handong in the teetotal club. They set up their own circle, Changgu next to Yanan with Bora, Handong, and Hyunggu sat opposite them.  
Yanan keeps stealing glances at Hyunggu who was engaged in deep conversation with Bora, every now and then he looks over at the Angel. Yanan couldn’t work out if it was because of Yanan’s staring or-  
It was definitely because of Yanan’s staring.  
The group fall silent when the front doors open and a gang of werewolves pour into the house. Yanan can hear Bora and Hyunggu snarl when the wolves begin to howl.

“Why are Dami’s pack so rowdy?” Handong questions as she takes a sip of her drink. Bora links her hand with her girlfriend’s as the pack disperse, Hongseok quickly heads over and taking the seat next to Changgu.  
“Because the rest of them are hooligans.”  
Three girls approach the group not far behind Hongseok.  
“Handong!” A blonde student runs over and throws herself at the female Angel.  
“Yoohyeon! Oh, I missed you!” Handong hugs back with the same enthusiasm. The two other girls laugh.  
“Dami, please control your girlfriend off my girlfriend.” Bora pouts as she attempts to pull Handong back to her.  
“I think I’ll let her have her fun.” Dami, a werewolf with short black hair, joins the groups chair circle with another female with long black hair.  
“I’m sorry the boys are so loud, we try to tell them.” She combs through her hair with her long nails.  
“Yanan, this is Dami and Siyeon. And the one attached the Handong’s hip is Yoohyeon, not a wolf, Dami’s girlfriend.” Changgu introduces.  
“Handong’s fellow Angel, what a pleasure it is!” Siyeon grins as she takes a seat beside Yanan.  
“My pleasure Siyeon, it’s nice to meet so many of Handong and Bora’s friends.”  
“Yeah, they draw in quite the crowd. How do you know Changgu?”  
“High school, Changgu was my only friend back then.”  
“You didn’t know Hongseok, Dami, or Shinwon?” She tilts her head, Yanan shakes his, glancing over to his friend speaking to the male Wolf.  
“I met Hongseok on my first day, this is technically my first-time meeting Dami and I have no idea who Shinwon is.”  
“Wow, after you, Shinwon was Changgu’s best friend. I’m surprised he never introduced you. Anyway, Bora sounds absolutely smitten with you, so you have many friends now. If you ever need anything, give me a shout.”

Yanan’s first interaction with Shinwon was when the night neared the end, Yanan decided to head home early.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Yanan leaves Minij’s house and heads to the main street. When he leaves the garden, he sees a figure sat against the garden wall. Head slumped in his hands.  
“Are you okay?”  
The male looks up, glossy look in his eyes.  
“Yeah, just heading home.”  
“You don’t look like you’re going anywhere. Are you drunk?”  
“I’m find, or I will be in a minute.”  
“What’s your name?”  
The male scoffs. “Shin-” Hiccup “Shinwon.”  
Ah, the famous Shinwon. Yanan briefly wonders if he should grab Changgu but that could be awkward for all parties involved.  
“Which block do you live in?”  
“B. Or is it H?”  
“Those blocks aren’t close. Do you want me to grab anyone from inside?”  
The Wolf sadly chuckles.  
“No. I’m fine, really. I’m good, you can go home. I’ll find my way.”  
Yanan watches Shinwon attempt to stand multiple times, eventually sighing and grabbing onto Shinwon’s jacket and disappearing.

Yanan hates using his powers, trying to keep to human life as much as possible but come on, teleportation is so easy. Especially with a 6’0 drunken wolf. However, not everyone is used to travelling through space. When they land on campus, Shinwon collapses and vomits.  
“What the fuck was that?!”  
“I teleported us onto campus, that way you don’t hurt yourself trying to find your way back.”  
“I didn’t want teleporting, I’m good thanks.” The Wolf wipes his mouth with his jacket sleeves before heaving himself up and walking away.  
“At least I tried.” Yanan shrugs to himself before heading to his own dorm.

Yanan spins in the computer desk chair as Changgu places a cup of coffee in front of him. He begins to unpack his backpack opposite the table as Hongseok joins them.  
“So…” Yanan starts as he watches his friend open his books. “I met Shinwon last night.”  
Changgu still as Hongseok side eyes him. “How was he?”  
“Drunk, very drunk. I teleported us onto campus, he wasn’t very thankful, but he wasn’t in a fit state to get himself back if I had left him.”  
Hongseok laughs, Yeah, he can be like that.”  
The Angel lets the silence hang in the air before getting too curious.  
“Siyeon told me you two were close in high school but I don’t remember you mentioning him to me. You don’t have to tell me anything, but you don’t let people walk away easily.” He chuckles as Changgu gives him half a smile.  
“There’s nothing much to tell. One day we were talking like normal, the next he bailed on me.” He shrugs, “He never liked his pack, kinda like Hongseok. You guys are different, but suddenly he was best friends with all of them. I guess he became too connected to his animal side.”

Yanan looks to Hongseok, hopefully for more information.  
“He spends a lot of time in his wolf form, some days I’m surprised he knows how to be human. Won doesn’t really speak to us like he does the alphas.”  
“Does he know your deepest darkest secrets or something?” Yanan laughs, Changgu gives him a shrug.  
“Maybe, I mean he knew about my crush on Dami so maybe that’s why, he probably felt awkward.”  
Yanan and Hongseok stare at Changgu.  
“Excuse me, you-”  
“Dami?!”  
The Demon’s cheeks flare red and keeps his gaze away from his friends.  
“Well not anymore, gosh no! I mean she’s a lesbian and in a relationship, I’m not about that much rejection. I guess I still have a soft spot for her but only Shinwon knew back then and I was the first one Shinwon came out to. We were comfortable, for a while.”  
“Well, why don’t you speak to him? You’re adults now, you’ve both changed. University is the place for change.” The Angel reasons that it would be enough.  
“I don’t know, we’ve changed but he isn’t the Shinwon I was friends with.”  
“I think it would be a great idea though! I mean, I love my pack, but they are not the best role models. I’ve tried to speak with him but he’s never alone. Maybe you’ll have better luck!”  
Hongseok bumps his arm with Changgu’s. The Demon still looks unsure.  
“I guess coffee is a good start.”


	6. We Have Eternity

Hyunggu double taps on the door in front of him, opening to Handong, golden aura blinding as ever.  
“Hyunggu, what a pleasure!”  
“It’s always a pleasure to be in your presence Dongie. I got a text from a mutual friend of ours about getting coffee, now I’m thinking she has other ideas.” Hyunggu looks pass the Angel to see Bora innocently sitting on Gahyeon’s bed, Yanan watching him from Handong’s desk. The female Angel slowly turns to her girlfriend.  
“Oh, she did? Well since she wants coffee so badly, let’s all take a break.” She grabs her bag from the back of Yanan and picks up her keys. Bora excitedly jumps off the bed and taps Yanan on the shoulder as she walks past.  
“Come on Yanan, hang out with your favourite people.” She winks, joining them at the door. The male Angel chuckles as he joins them whilst Handong locks up.

Yanan watches Bora and Handong wrapped up with each other as they walk to the coffee shop. Handong’s arm hanging over the Vampire’s shoulder, Bora playing with Handong’s hand. It was sweet to watch them, they always look at each other like they are the only people in the room.  
It was nice to walk side by side with Hyunggu, like he could image them walking like the women in front of them. He wonders whether Hyunggu would play with his hand the way Bora does, or if he would look up at him with the same twinkle in his eye the way Bora does.  
Yanan shakes his head, he wishes he would stop thinking about Hyunggu. But he does wonder if Hyunggu ever has the same thoughts.

Hyunggu has never felt so touch-deprived in his life. Watching those two being all lovey-dovey in front of him makes him wish that he knew Yanan longer. It’s different with Wooseok and Yuto, he clings onto them all the time, they hold his hand and give into him, but he knows it would be weird if he suddenly grabs Yanan’s hand.  
And boy, would he love to hold his hand right now. Would maybe even prefer Yanan to put his arm over his shoulder but technicalities.

They approach the coffee shop and Bora skips ahead to hold the door open for her girlfriend, Hyunggu takes the door for Bora and Yanan to walk inside.  
“Since I dragged us all out, I’ll buy the coffee. You go sit your peaches down.” Bora takes her purse out of Handong’s bag and lines up.  
The group pick the table near the large windows, Hyunggu and Yanan on one side of the table, Handong on the other. It didn’t take Bora long till she returns with the coffees.

“This is great! I got my boys and my girl, times are easy and we have good coffee. I wish it could be like this for the next three years.” Bora stretches and relaxes, the rest laugh.  
“If University was this easy, more people would glide through.” Hyunggu takes a sip of his dark drink.  
“I’m excited for those hard times. I mean all four of us are immortal, what’s the point of having easy lives? It’s going to get boring eventually.” The female Angel always adding her wisdom, although it was a heavy thought.  
“God, now all I can think about is spending it alone. That’s going to suck.”  
“Cheer up Kino! We’re in the Clan for life, you’ll never be rid of me. And with me comes Handong if she can put up with me for that long. And I’m sure Yanan won’t desert you.” The sly smile appears on Bora’s face and Hyunggu knows she’s up to something.  
“Well Handong and I were talking about joining or creating our own Host. If we do, it will be like you guys in your Clan. So maybe the four of us will be stuck together.”  
“This could be the hint from the Universe for you two to finally-” Bora grunts as Handong elbows her girlfriend in the side.  
“For you two to hang out more! So many mutual friends, it makes sense.” She sends her girlfriend a fierce look.  
“Definitely, I mean we do have eternity.” Yanan softly smiles, “I’m just heading to the bathroom.” He politely excuses himself and heads to the toilets.

“Playboy Hyunggu can’t even flirt properly with someone who gets his heart racing.” Bora rolls her eyes as she slumps in her chair.  
“Oh, shut up Bora. I told you to stop listening to my heartbeat! It’s rude.”  
“I had to make sure you liked him for real.”  
“You could have just asked.”  
“No one has ever made your heart race before and I keep telling you he likes-”  
“Yeah yeah, he likes me too, you’ve said. But we’ve known each other for a couple of weeks, it’s too soon.”  
“Hyunggu, you know Bora and I started dating after a week of talking.”  
“It’s because I knew you couldn’t resist me.” Bora flips her hair and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek. “But in all seriousness, Yanan will never make the first move. He’s an Angel, you’ve got the rest of eternity to sort your shit out and learn about each other. At least have some happiness for once.”  
Bora’s demeanour goes back to her smiley self as Yanan approaches the table again and takes his seat.  
“So Yanan, what are you planning for the rest of the day?” Hyunggu’s presence changes as he turns towards the taller, he receives a shrug.  
“I don’t know, maybe check what Changgu’s doing.”  
“He was hanging with Hongseok and Jinho when I left earlier, do you want to head back to mine? See if he’s still there?”  
Yanan’s face lights up, “Of course.”  
Hyunggu smirks towards Bora.

Mundane conversation was a joy between the four until their coffees were finished.  
“Let’s go find your Demon.” Hyunggu holds the door open for Yanan as they leave and leads the way to the campus dorms.

Hyunggu opens his bedroom door to an empty room and his shoulder deflate. “Looks like they’re gone and we’re alone which is actually fine because I want to talk to you.” He shuts the door behind the tall Angel and walks further into his room. Yanan stands awkwardly near Hyunggu’s desk and looks over the bare surface, avoiding eye contact.  
“Great, now it’s awkward but I don’t want us to be. I know we’ve only known each other a couple of weeks and we’re not exactly the closest friends and damn, school has only just begun but hey, we have eternity to know each other. If Sua and Handong can make it, why can’t we? What I’m trying to say is I like you. A lot. And I think you like me if I take your awkwardness around me as nerves and god damn, why should Sua get to sit in your lap when I could too?”  
Hyunggu tries to not read other people’s heartbeats, he thinks it’s an invasion of privacy but Yanan isn’t looking at him and needs something. He can hear his heart pounding, hopefully that’s a good sign.

Yanan was speechless, not being able to find the words to reply to a confession. It’s what he was hoping for, but he has never been put into this position before.  
“I like you too, I’ve just never experienced this before. I’ve not been on Earth long, it’s still all very new to me. But I think I would enjoy getting to know you better.” Yanan’s voice is small but he’s smiling and that makes Hyunggu feel a bit more confident in his actions.  
“So… does this mean you’ll have me for eternity?” The Vampire saunters up to the Angel, reaching for his hand and playing with his fingers.  
“We’ll see but for the foreseeable future, yes.” The taller says with a cheeky smile on his face.  
“Don’t worry Angel, I’ll go easy on you.” Hyunggu leans up and kisses him on the cheek.  
Yanan’s face flushes red but moves his hand to hold it properly.  
“Come on, let’s find the rouges.”

They leave Hyunggu’s and head towards the library. The silence is comfortable now since feelings were, more or less, out in the open, Hyunggu took the chance to hold the taller’s hand. It was better than he expected, all Angels must have soft hands.

The couple enter the library and head to the second floor. They find the group sat around one of the back tables, Hongseok and Changgu laughing while Jinho has his head in a book.  
“Hey guys, knew you would be here.”   
The group look up and Changgu’s eyes clock their entwined hands and his jaw drops.  
“What have I missed?”  
The couple look down at their hands and Yanan begins to stutter, Hyunggu holds his hand tighter.  
“I’ve got my own Angel now!”  
“It’s about time.” Jinho mumbled from his place in his book, Hyunggu rolls his eyes.  
“I think it’s great! Now we can tease Changgu about being alone.” Hongseok kicks Changgu under the table as he jokes.  
“Yeah yeah, leave off. I’ve got plenty of time.” Changgu kicks him back, Hongseok now determined to start a kicking fight.  
“Now now children, I’m hungry. Let’s get food.” Jinho shuts his textbook before the two could continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated in a while. Venus in Retrograde really messed me up and so writing has been hard.
> 
> I do have another Pentagon project in the works which I am working on but I will carry on updating this. Teen me used to be great at chaptered fics but now I think one shots are my area which is what the new project is. I wanna thank you for bearing with me and I hope these chapters still fulfil you in some way!


End file.
